


Growling When You Mean to Moan

by stileskolpath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek Loves Stiles, M/M, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Stiles Loves Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, Top!Stiles, Werewolf Sex, bottom!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileskolpath/pseuds/stileskolpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The best sex of Derek's life happens on a random wednesday afternoon..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growling When You Mean to Moan

The best sex of Derek's life happens on a random wednesday afternoon. It begins innocently enough, when Stiles comes home from work and sets his bag down by the door, making his way absentmindedly to the kitchen. He stops in the doorway. In front of him, wearing a pair of his own sweat pants slung low over his hips with his usual grey a-shirt, is Derek, absentmindedly making a sandwich. It only takes a few moments before they are disrobed and bent over the bed bed Stiles grinding against Derek's back, his hard cock leaving a warm trail of pre-come on Derek's ass as they move together in rhythm. As it brushes Derek's hole, he closes his eyes as he feels his spine shudder.

Stiles doesn't miss it. He repeats the movement, sliding his hands around Derek's waist in the process. They long, lithe fingers travel upwards over the werewolf's abdominal ridges towards his solid chest. His palms graze Derek's nipples, producing goosebumps across his skin, and Derek moans, but it comes out a as growl.

Stiles elongates the sound by turning a gentle, open-mouthed kiss on the werewolf's neck into a quick nip of the skin. Derek snarls, and Stiles somehow, gets impossibly harder.

Derek's breathing is ragged at this point, and his cock is literally aching for sweet release.

'Stiles," he pants, "I need you inside of me." The human looks at him with a surprised expression, one that Derek should, for all intents and purposes, hate on account of the fact that it somehow makes him look more irresistible.

"Are- are you sure?" Stiles asks. He knows he can't possibly hurt Derek, even with his strangely massive cock, but he is slightly hesitant. Derek didn't usually bottom. Stiles can't help but have reservations.

That lasts until, with the help of Derek, lubes himself up and begins to slide into the alpha. Derek is on his back, the backs of his knees bracketing Stiles' shoulders, and Stiles is leaned over him, posted up on lean, muscular arms as Derek guides him home. A quiet, meant-to-be-stifled moan escapes Stiles' lips as Derek relaxes around him, and he can slide all the way in. Derek can feel the human's cock flex inside of him, and it drives him through the roof.

Within a few minutes, Stiles' fingers are dug into Derek's hips, every bit holding him in place as he thrusts as they are curling from the absolute pleasure of it. His body shudders as it thrusts, his eyes clamped shut as he moans, a stream of curses erupting from his perfect, kiss-swollen mouth every few minutes. Derek notices as he sweats, the beads of perspiration pooling in the dips between his neck and his collarbone, spilling down over his chest and abdomen. Derek shifts his legs, and pulls the human down towards him to bring their lips together, tongues wasting no time in dancing, sliding past each other, grazing each other's teeth in the process.

Derek moves his mouth down over Stiles' jaw, running a tongue along the sensitive skin there as he works his way down to the crook of his neck, licking the salty sweat from his skin. With each graze of his tongue, Stiles lips quiver with a moan, or a muffled fuck, and Derek allows himself a self-satisfied smile. His toes begin to curl involuntarily, and Derek can feel his eyes begin to shift.

Stiles thrusts harder. Canines, claws, all of it begin to slide into place as he shifts. Derek clutches the sheets as he feels his own orgasm build in the lowest part of his pelvis. The sheets begin to tear. Stiles increases his ferocity still, feeling Derek clench around him. His moans and punctuated cursing become a never-ending stream as he opens his amber-brown eyes and stares into Derek's red ones, taking in the werewolf for the first time.

He braces his arms along Derek's sides anew and lightly teases at Derek's lips with his own, occasionally darting out a tongue to slide past them, drawing a snarl from the alpha each time. Eventually Derek grabs the back of his head and holds his lips in place, forcing them to work into his own as they share warm breath and their tongues slide past one another. Derek gingerly worries at Stiles' bottom lip with his teeth, and brings their lips together fiercely one last time.

Derek begins to Stiles' heartbeat frantically stammer within his chest, feels his cock flex inside of him as his hips slide back and forth, and with a raw-throated yell into Derek's mouth, he is coming inside the werewolf, the throes of his orgasm wracking his nerves, shuddering his hips, tensing his muscles, and sending a red-hot flush to the skin of his face and neck. Derek has never seen anything more beautiful.

Quickly, Derek wraps a hand around his own cock and begins to stroke along its length, passage made easier by the copious amounts of pre-come leaking from the tip. Over him, Stiles is blissing out as aftershocks slam through the nerves in his body.

He looks down at Derek, who is seconds away from being past the point of no return, and pulls himself out of the werewolf, eliciting a sharp intake of air from him in the process. Before Derek can protest, Stiles' hands are exploring his hips and torso, and his mouth is wrapped around the head of Derek's shaft, lips sucking as they move up and down along it. It is just about to drive the alpha over the edge as Stiles slides two fingers back inside him, enjoying the view as Derek's balls tighten to the base of his cock and all the muscles in his abdomen contract.

With bucking hips, and the closest thing to a howl as Stiles has ever heard, Derek comes down his throat, snarling as the orgasm slams through him in white-hot radiating waves. Stiles continues the motions, knowing the sweet pain he is causing Derek by continuing even after the orgasm has passed. Derek's aftershocks are worse than his own. The alpha is cursing him and everything around them as they wrack his body.

Slowly, Stiles ceases his efforts at Derek's cock, and lightly kisses his way back up to the werewolf's lips. He climbs on top of him, and places his forehead against Derek's, creating a small space between them where their ragged, panting breaths mix along with their combined scent, which Derek is taking deep drags of. Their hearts, beating in time, begin to slow their frantic thumping, and slowly, surely, the alpha begins to shift back, and his mate begins to calm down.

"I love you, Stiles," Derek whispers to the human above him.

"I love you too, Derek," Stiles replies.

And though they say it often, when they are leaving for work, or when they are going to sleep, or at the end of one of the many phone calls they make to the other each day, it means more here, in the quiet, vulnerable moments afterward. When Stiles opens his eyes, he finds that Derek's seafoam green-with-gold-flecked ones are staring back at him lovingly, drinking him in, settling on his own amber-brown ones.

Stiles breaks the moment at just the right time, and sits back on his hips, still straddling Derek's midsection.

"You know, you haven't thrown me up against a wall in a while..." He waggles his eyebrows in a manner that only Derek can find seductive.

"Is that an invitation?" Derek's question is tinged with playfulness, and Stiles loves it.

"Bring it, Sourwolf."

And before they know it, they are at it again.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular piece of PWP Sterek porn is for Tyler, the totally awesome Pacific Wolf (pacificwolf.tumblr.com)
> 
> It is short and sweet, but it gets the job done. I really love the idea of bottom!Derek by the way.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to check out some of my other stuff and any and all things Sterek at my blog at: watchthewolvesrun.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests too, so send them my way!
> 
> Thanks for reading (and hopefully commenting and leaving kudos)!
> 
> -Stiles Kolpath


End file.
